Black Soul
by Mochiraito
Summary: "Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang sempurna tanpaku…" Keluarga yang bahagia adalah yang diinginkan setiap orang. "Atau tanpanya…" Begitu juga dengan seorang anak kecil
1. In the Morning, That Home Tutor

_**Halo minna-san! Hahaha akhirnyaaa berhasil juga publish fic di fandom Kuroshitsuji! Yeaah!**_

_**Ide ceritanya pasaran ya? Hahaha maaf deh… Soalnya aku sendiri tiba-tiba dapet ide buat fic ini gara-gara ngeliat temen aku pulang bareng ayah plus adik-adik tirinya. Awalnya aku hanya pengen bikin yang ratenya K, K+, atau T. Tapi entah gara-gara kesambet setan apa, akhirnya ya jadi rate M gini. Hahaha Rate M kedua setelah I'll Never Forget This Pain yang aku publish (dan belum tamat) di fandom Megami Tensei. Jangan lupa baca ya! *promosi, tampoled***_

_**Dasar aku! Padahal baru pertama ngepublish di fandom ini, eh langsung bikin rate M. Ngek! Hahahaha mungkin kegilaan karena stress mau UN kali ya? Ah yasudlah, toh rate M for bloody/gore ini, bukan rate M for lemon kok! =3=**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CHAPTER 1: I**n** t**he** M**orning**, T**hat** H**ome** T**utor

.

Rambut pirangnya berkilau sehat, kedua iris _sapphire_nya bersinar penuh keceriaan, tawa riangnya yang tak pernah habis, kulit porselennya yang menandingi pualam, dan kecerdasan otaknya benar-benar tak tertandingi oleh anak-anak lain seusianya. Selain itu di wajahnya selalu terpancar senyum polos khas anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Singkatnya anak itu bisa membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dan ia adalah anak yang layak menyandang predikat '_SEMPURNA_'.

Sayangnya, anak sempurna ini adalah seorang yatim. Ayahnya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh sekelompok perampok tepat di depan wajahnya. Karena itulah ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, Millenne, di pinggiran kota London yang sibuk.

Kalian tahu siapa nama anak itu?

Ah, kurasa tanpa diberitahu pun kalian semua pasti sudah tahu siapa nama anak itu.

Ya, namanya adalah Alois Trancy.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagami Hikari<strong>__ presents:_

_**BLACK SOUL**_

"_Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang sempurna tanpaku…" Keluarga yang bahagia adalah yang diinginkan setiap orang. "Atau tanpanya…" Begitu juga dengan seorang anak kecil_

_**Kuroshitsuji**__ belongs to __**Yana Toboso**_

_**WARNING! RATED M FOR BLOODY SCENE! DEATH CHARA!**_

_Sekali lagi! Bagi yang ga kuat baca Bloody/Gore, mending cepet-cepet klik Back aja deh… *ngancem, jotosed*_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Alois! Dimana kau, nak?" panggil seorang wanita muda berambut pirang

"Ya? Ada apa, Ma?" sang pemilik nama menyahut dari balik pintu kayu

"Mama punya berita gembira untukmu!" wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunda dari Alois itu berkata

"Apa itu?" kedua iris _sapphire_ pucat milik Alois membesar dengan antusiasme

"Sebentar lagi kau akan punya papa baru!"

.

.

_Hari itu aku tidak tahu_

_Ternyata itu bukanlah berita baik bagiku._

_Tapi saat itu aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal itu._

_Jadi kusambut berita itu dengan senang._

_Aku memang ingin punya papa, karena aku rindu pada papa._

_Tapi, terkadang aku juga ingat cerita teman-teman tentang ibu tiri yang jahat._

_Apa mungkin papa tiriku akan jadi seperti itu juga?_

_Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin tidak akan._

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, anak lelaki bernama Alois Trancy sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Yang ada hanyalah Alois Phantomhive. Karena kini Nyonya Millenne Trancy sudah resmi menikah dengan Tuan Vincent Phantomhive, seorang duda muda yang ditinggal istrinya yang mati karena penyakit.

Hari-hari Alois pun berubah 180 derajat. Yang awalnya hanyalah anak kecil dengan kehidupan sederhana yang tinggal di rumah sewaan sempit bersama sang ibu, sekarang berubah menjadi anak kecil yang tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya di sebuah mansion luas. Dan sekarang, Alois diperlakukan seperti pangeran oleh ayah tirinya. Sekarang ia memiliki banyak mainan, baju bagus, makanan enak, dan kamar yang luas.

Memang, ayah tiri Alois yang notabene pemilik perusahaan terkenal, Funtom _Corporation_, cukup jarang berada di rumah. Namun di saat ia berada di rumah, ia akan memanjakan Alois sebisanya. Tak jarang Vincent pulang dengan tangan penuh dengan baju baru, atau mainan baru, atau sekedar cokelat dan permen.

Alois benar-benar menyukai kehidupannya yang sekarang. Yah, apa boleh buat. Namanya juga anak kecil, asal diberi permen, mainan, dan dimanjakan mereka pasti akan senang.

Tapi tidak ada manusia yang memiliki hidup sempurna kan? Sebanyak apa pun hartanya, seluas apapun tanahnya, setua atau semuda apapun, tak mungkin ada seorang manusia yang hidup begitu sempurna, kan?

Ya, begitulah yang akan dialami oleh Phantomhive muda itu. Sebentar lagi kesempurnaan hidupnya akan terusik.

.

.

_Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku._

_Ya, aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas._

_Hari itu benar-benar menyenangkan._

_Setidaknya sampai 9 bulan sebelum ia ada di dunia._

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Alois yang kelima. Mansion Phantomhive penuh dengan balon berwarna-warni, pita-pita cerah, dan tumpukan hadiah dari banyak sekali orang—baik rekan kerja Vincent sampai kerabat dekat Vincent atau mendiang istrinya, Rachel.

Hari ini juga, senyum di wajah Alois tidak menghilang barang sedetik pun. Ia tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ia temui di setiap waktu. Ia menikmati kue ulang tahunnya yang berukuran super besar. Dan ia juga sangat antusias melihat begitu banyak kerabat yang belum dikenalnya.

Tanpa terasa, semburat merah sudah menghiasi langit. Burung-burung yang saling bersahutan kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Para tamu pun meninggalkan Mansion Phantomhive satu per satu. Akhirnya, tinggallah tiga orang keluarga Phantomhive yang tersisa di aula yang kosong. Alois yang sedang memeluk sebuah boneka pemberian rekan ayah tirinya menguap.

"Alois sayang, lebih baik kau tidur. Kau pasti capek sekali." Millenne berjongkok dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Alois

"Tapi… Aku kan belum membuka semua hadiahnya…" rengek Alois

"Kau bisa membukanya besok, Alois. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur." Vincent menegaskan kata-kata Millenne sambil menepuk puncak kepala anak tirinya

"Tapi… Hoaaaahm…" belum sempat Alois mengatakan protesnya, ia sudah menguap duluan

"Tuh kan, sekarang tidur saja," kata sang ibu sambil tersenyum

"Umm…" Alois mengangguk tanda setuju sambil seakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka yang berada di pelukannya

"Tanaka, antar Alois ke kamarnya." Vincent memanggil _butler_ Keluarga Phantomhive

"Baik, Master Vincent," _butler_ berusia lanjut itu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada tuannya dengan senyum khasnya

"Selamat malam, Alois!" Millenne mengecup dahi Alois

.

Keesokan harinya, Alois terbangun karena Tanaka yang membuka tirai kamarnya. "Tuan Muda, Master Vincent sudah menunggu Anda di ruang makan."

"Ganti baju…" Alois bergumam sambil menyibak selimutnya malas

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Alois, Millenne, dan Vincent sudah duduk bersama di ruang makan sambil menyantap sarapan mereka. Alois melahap roti isi yang tersaji di piringnya. Sesekali kepingan iris _sapphire_ pucatnya melirik ke arah ayah tirinya dan pintu menuju aula, berharap semoga ayahnya mengizinkannya meneruskan acara membuka hadiah-hadiah ulang tahunnya yang sempat tertunda kemarin.

Belum sempat Alois membuka mulut, Vincent sudah terlebih dulu bicara, "Alois, kami punya berita bagus untukmu."

"Berita bagus?" ulang Alois

"Ya," Vincent mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, "sebentar lagi kau akan punya adik!"

"Adik?" ulang Alois dengan kedua mata membulat

"Ya, begitulah." Millenne tersenyum

"Adiknya perempuan atau laki-laki, Pa?" tanya Alois, suaranya penuh dengan antusiasme

"Hahahaha papa juga belum tahu." Vincent mengelus puncak kepala Alois

.

.

_Desember_

_Adalah musim dingin._

_Musim yang begitu kusukai._

_Desember_

_Adalah bulan dimana adikku lahir._

_Adik yang nantinya tak begitu kusukai._

.

.

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar begitu keras di salah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit Hope di London.

Air mata menetes dari Millenne dan Vincent begitu melihat bayi mereka yang begitu lucu. Dan yang lebih penting terlahir sehat, tidak kurang sedikitpun.

"Ciel…" kata Vincent saat bayi itu akhirnya berada di gendongannya, "Kita namai dia Ciel…"

"Nama yang indah." bisik Millenne

Rasanya udara dingin yang menusuk khas musim dingin tak bisa menyentuh kehangatan momen itu.

.

Si kecil Ciel kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang bayi lelaki yang sehat, pintar, dan menarik persis seperti kakak tirinya—ah tidak, bahkan bisa dibilang melebihi kakak tirinya. Ciel terlihat seperti versi kecil dari ayahnya, Vincent. Dengan rambut biru gelap keabuan, kepingan iris _sapphire_ cemerlang, dan kulit seputih pualam tanpa cacat.

Hal itulah yang membuat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka jadi teralihkan sedikit demi sedikit pada si bungsu. Dan terkadang membuat si sulung merasa terasingkan. Yah, anak-anak kan memang suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Pernah di suatu siang Alois membuka kamar orang tuanya perlahan dan mendapati sang ibu sedang menggendong adik tirinya, sedangkan sang ayah sedang tersenyum senang menatap bayi dalam gendongan ibunya. Ah, betapa mereka terlihat begitu sempurna bahkan tanpa kehadiran dirinya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia bahkan tanpa kehadiran dirinya. Alois pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya dan menutup pintu kamar itu kembali. Tangan mungilnya terkepal erat, menandakan suasana hatinya yang buruk.

.

.

_Hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan_

_Meskipun ada sedikit ketidakpuasan dalam hatiku_

_Tapi aku tetap senang_

_Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak menyadari_

_Bahwa hal itu hanyalah gerbang awal untukku_

.

.

Tak terasa, sekarang adalah kali kelima bulan Desember dilewati oleh Keluarga Phantomhive setelah kelahiran Ciel Phantomhive. Akhirnya si bungsu pun genap berusia 5 tahun. Dan hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh lima Desember, hari yang ditunggu oleh kedua bocah lelaki yang tinggal di _Mansion_ Phantomhive.

"Nataaaaaaaaaal!" seru seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang

"Kakak! Tunggu!" panggil seorang anak lelaki lain yang bertubuh lebih kecil

"Ciel! Kau itu lambat sekali!" si pirang berseru

"Kak Aloiiiiiis!" anak lelaki bertubuh mungil yang bernama Ciel itu menggembungkan pipinya

"Baiklah…." Alois, sang kakak, berkacak pinggang sambil menghela nafas

"Ciel, Alois, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Vincent sambil merapikan kerah kemejanya

"Papa! Hari ini saljunya banyak sekali! Aku dan Ciel membuat banyak boneka salju dan peri salju!" jawab Alois penuh semangat

"Kalian mau main di luar? Ya ampun… mana baju hangat kalian?" Millenne menatap kedua anaknya dengan tatapan horor

"Hehehe…" kedua kakak beradik itu nyengir kuda dengan kompak

"Tanaka!" panggil sang kepala keluarga

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Tolong ambilkan pakaian hangat untuk Ciel dan Alois."

"Baik," _butler_ berumur lanjut itu mengangguk sebelum menghilang di lorong

"Oke, Ciel, Alois, papa pergi ke kantor dulu!" Vincent berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kedua anak lelakinya

"Hati-hati ya, papa!" Ciel tersenyum manis pada pria yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Dan Alois mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu!" tak berapa lama kemudian kepala Keluarga Phantomhive itu pun sudah meninggalkan _mansion_nya.

.

"Tuan muda, ini jaketnya, silahkan," Tanaka kembali sambil membawa dua helai jaket tebal berwarna ungu dan biru.

Dengan cepat, Alois dan Ciel menyambar kedua jaket di tangan _butler_ mereka, lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Tapi belum sempat mereka membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan.

"Selamat pagi," seorang pemuda jangkung berkacamata melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Mansion Phantomhive

"Mr. Faustus!" seru kakak beradik itu

"Halo Ciel. Halo Alois." sapa lelaki yang bernama lengkap Claude Faustus itu tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar

"Ciel, Alois, sepertinya kalian harus menunda acara bermain saljunya." Millenne meletakkan kedua tangannya di puncak kepala anak-anaknya

"Yaaaah… Tidak mau! Aku mau main salju!" Alois melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada

"Alois, jangan egois begitu! Kasihan kan Mr. Faustus, dia sudah repot-repot datang kemari!" tegur Millenne

"Tapi aku bosan belajar terus Maa…" rajuk Alois, "Ya kan, Ciel?" sang kakak berusaha mencari dukungan dari adiknya

"Eeeh… i-iya, Ma…" Ciel mengangguk ragu

"Tidak bisa. Kalian harus tetap belajar," kata Millenne tegas

"Yaaah…" perlahan kedua anak lelaki itu melepaskan jaket mereka dan mengembalikannya ke tangan Tanaka. Kemudian mereka melangkah lesu ke ruang belajar mereka yang berada di dekat ruang keluarga.

Ciel dan Claude sama sekali tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi yang tercipta di wajah mungil Alois.

Dan setelah itu pun pelajaran hari itu dimulai.

.

"Bagaimana bisa racun tikus dipakai untuk meracuni manusia? Apa filmnya bohong?" Alois mengingat-ingat kembali adegan film detektif yang ia lihat tadi. "Tapi, kalau tidak dicoba, tidak tahu kan?" ia tersenyum memikirkan idenya sendiri.

"Maylene, apa di kita punya racun tikus?" tanya sulung Phantomhive pada salah seorang _maid_ penggugup di mansion itu

"R-racun tikus? Tentu saja ada, Tuan Muda." _maid_ berambut keunguan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Boleh aku minta?" tanya Alois lagi

"Ta-tapi untuk a-apa, Tuan Muda?" Maylene balik bertanya dengan suara kecil

"Untuk eksperimenku." jawab Alois, "Boleh, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja, Tu-tuan Muda!" Maylene membungkuk dalam-dalamnya pada tuan muda ciliknya, "Saya a-akan mengambilkannya se-sebentar," _maid_ itu berjalan ke arah dapur setelah membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

Di balik punggung Maylene yang semakin menjauh, Alois tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya disebut menyeringai.

.

Sebuah kaleng kecil berwarna kuning pucat berada di tangan mungil Alois. Untuk beberapa saat, Alois membolak-balik kaleng itu. Ternyata kalengnya polos sama sekali. Hanya ada sebuah label kecil lusuh yang bertuliskan 'Racun Tikus'. Alois membuka tutup kaleng kuning itu, memperlihatkan kubus-kubus mini berwarna kehijauan yang terlihat rapuh dan berongga-rongga.

"Ini ya, racun tikusnya?" gumam Alois pada dirinya sendiri

Tangan mungil Alois meraih salah satu kubus mini itu, mendekatkannya ke hidungnya. "Tidak ada baunya," gumam Alois lagi

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Alois menekankan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang ia gunakan untuk menjepit racun tikus, membuat kubus hijau itu remuk menjadi serpihan-serpihan hijau yang bertebaran di lantai. Alois tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Persis seperti yang ada di film!" anak lelaki pirang itu tak bisa menyembunyikan semangat dalam suaranya.

"Tapi akan kugunakan untuk siapa racun tikus ini ya?" Alois berpikir, "Ah! Aku tahu! Akan kugunakan untuknya saja!"

.

Keesokan harinya, Mansion Phantomhive terlihat lebih sepi. Mungkin itu karena Vincent dan Millenne sedang pergi untuk menghadiri rapat di kantor Funtom. Jadilah Angeline, adik ipar Vincent yang menjaga kedua anak lelaki itu.

"Maylene, tolong buatkan kopi untuk Mr. Faustus." Alois masuk ke dapur dan berkata pada _maid_nya itu

"Ba-baik…" _maid_ berambut kuncir dua itu mengangguk

Tak lama kemudian Alois mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Maylene.

Alois mengaduk secangkir kopi panas yang masih mengepul itu. Senyum masih terkembang di wajah polosnya. Setelah selesai, ia membawa kopi panas itu ke ruang belajar, dimana sang adik dan sang guru sudah menunggu.

"Silahkan Mr. Faustus," Alois tersenyum sambil memberikan cangkir kopi itu pada gurunya

"Terimakasih, Alois," Claude menerima cangkir kopi itu

"Sekarang, boleh kami pergi?" tanya Ciel

"Tentu." jawab Claude sambil menepuk singkat puncak kepala Ciel, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi

"Yeaah! Ayo kita main salju, Ciel!" Alois meraih tangan mungil adiknya dan berlari keluar mansion.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kedua pasang _sapphire_ milik Alois dan Ciel membulat. Mereka menjatuhkan bola-bola salju di tangan mereka dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke mansion mereka.

Ternyata sumber teriakan berasal dari Maylene yang tengah berdiri mematung di ruang belajar. _Maid _penggugup itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tengah tergeletak di tengah ruangan dengan mulut berbusa.

"M-Mr. Faustus! M-Mr. Faustus!" panggil _maid_ itu

"Maylene, ada apa sih? Pakai teriak-teriak segala?" Bardroy, koki di Mansion Phantomhive, yang baru sampai bertanya

"Iya, ada apa sih?" kali ini Finnian, tukang kebun Keluarga Phantomhive, yang bertanya. Sedangkan Tanaka hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"M-Mr. Faustus…" bisik Maylene dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang terbaring tak bergerak di tengah ruangan

"Mr. Faustus?" seru Bardroy dan Finnian bersamaan

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Angeline yang baru datang langsung berteriak setelah melihat keadaan guru dari keponakan-keponakannya

"Ada apa, _Auntie_?" tanya Alois yang sedang berjalan ke ruangan itu sambil menggandeng tangan Ciel

"Ciel! Alois! Jangan ke sini!" seru Angeline

"Ada apa sih?" dicegah seperti itu malah membuat rasa penasaran Alois semakin besar. Dengan mudah ia melewati tangan bibinya yang mencoba merangkulnya. Dan kedua _sapphire_ pucatnya menangkap sosok sang guru terbaring tak bergerak di tengah ruangan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Mr. Faustus…?" hanya itu kata-kata yang berhasil lolos dari bibir Alois

"Tuan Muda Alois!" Bardroy menangkap tubuh tuan mudanya dan membawa anak lelaki pirang itu ke ruangan lain

Di saat orang-orang dewasa lain sibuk dengan keadaan Claude, Alois hanya menyeringai. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang lain tengah menatapnya bingung.

.

"Menurut polisi, Mr. Faustus meninggal karena keracunan kopi yang ia minum. Jujur saja, ini cukup aneh. Karena menurut Maylene, ia sama sekali tidak memasukkan bahan lain ke kopinya kecuali bubuk kopi, sedikit gula, dan air. Bagaimana menurutmu, Millenne?" jelas Vincent

"Keracunan kopi? Tapi ini benar-benar aneh, kan?" Millenne mengangkat salah satu alisnya

"Aku sudah menanyai Bardroy, Finnian, Tanaka, dan Angeline, tapi tak ada yang tahu soal kopi itu kecuali Maylene, Alois, dan Ciel. Meskipun begitu, Maylene pun mengaku hanya membuat kopi yang seperti biasa." kata kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu

"Begitu? Kalau begitu lebih baik kita tanya dulu pada Alois dan Ciel. Mungkin ada yang mereka ketahui tentang ini." saran Millenne

"Papa, mama, Mr. Faustus kenapa?" Ciel berjalan perlahan-lahan memasuki ruang makan

"Ciel! Kemari, sayang!" Millenne merentangkan tangannya, mengundang si bungsu ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa ragu, Ciel berlari ke arah pelukan ibunya itu. Kemudian sang ibu mengangkat si bungsu ke pangkuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Mr. Faustus? Kenapa Mr. Faustus tidur di rumah kita? Kenapa di mulutnya ada busa?" tanya Ciel polos

"Sayang, Mr. Faustus tidak akan kembali mengajar kalian lagi. Ia sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh." jawab Millenne

"Kenapa Mr. Faustus harus pergi? Padahal Mr. Faustus bilang akan ada tes besok, jadi Mr. Faustus akan datang lebih cepat."

"Tes?" ulang Millenne

"Iya, Mr. Faustus bilang begitu sebelum minum kopi yang dibawakan Kak Alois,"

"Alois yang membawakan kopi buatan Maylene?" tanya Vincent tajam, yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Ciel

"Ada apa, Pa?"

"Mr. Faustus sudah mati, Ciel," sahut seorang anak lelaki pirang yang berdiri di depan pintu

"Alois?" Vincent menatap anak sulungnya

"Aku tahu, pasti papa sedang mencari penyebab Mr. Faustus mati." Alois melanjutkan

"Mr. Faustus meninggal karena keracunan kopi," kata Vincent datar

"Kalau begitu, pasti sekarang papa sedang mencari orang yang meracuni Mr. Faustus, kan?" tanya Alois

"Alois, dari mana kau belajar hal-hal seperti itu, nak?" tanya Vincent

"Film," jawab Alois singkat, "berhati-hatilah Pa, aku tidak mau papa jadi seperti Mr. Faustus yang malang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Alois berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan ke kamarnya

"Mama, apa maksud Kak Alois?" tanya Ciel

"Ciel, lebih baik kau berhati-hati pada kakakmu." kata Vincent tegas

Millenne menatap tajam suaminya, "Ciel, sekarang lebih baik kau bermain saja, ya?"

"Iya," Ciel mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, menuju ke taman

"Vincent, apa maksudmu mencurigai Alois? Kau tahu kan Alois itu masih anak-anak! Ia tidak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan sekeji ini!" seru Millenne marah

"Millenne, coba pikirkan, pembunuhan ini bukanlah pembunuhan yang rumit. Alois memang masih anak-anak tapi kalau hanya memasukkan racun ke kopi? Semua orang pun bisa melakukannya, kan?" Vincent melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Tapi Alois tidak mungkin melakukannya, Vincent!" seru Millenne, bagaimana pun juga Alois tetaplah anaknya dan ia tak ingin mendengar anaknya sebagai seorang pembunuh

"Aku tidak berniat menuduh Alois yang melakukannya. Tapi sampai saat ini fakta yang berhasil terkumpul adalah seperti ini." akhirnya nada suara Vincent melunak

"Aku hanya berharap pelakunya bukan Alois, Vincent. Aku yakin itu bukan dia." Millenne menutup kedua kelopak matanya

"Aku tahu, aku juga berharap seperti itu," gumam Vincent

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang anak lelaki mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. Sorot matanya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan.

.

.

.

_Apa kau tahu? Seorang iblis bisa datang dengan berbagai wujud?_

_Bahkan dengan wujud yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya._

_Seperti malaikat, misalnya._

.

.

.

.

**B**lack** S**oul: **I**n** t**he** M**orning**, T**hat** H**ome** T**utor

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued to

**B**lack** S**oul**:** **I**n **t**he **A**fternoon**, T**hat **M**an

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ext **C**hapter…

"_Hmm… Selanjutnya apa yang akan kulakukan ya?" _

"_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini?"_

"_Dah papa, aku pergi dulu ya!"_

"_Maaf Tuan Muda Ciel, tapi ini adalah perintah dari Master Vincent,"_

"_Apa papa memang membenciku?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tadinya fic ini mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi ga jadi. Karena ternyata banyak hal yang harus ditulis di fic ini—jauh lebih banyak dari yang aku perkirakan di awal. Dan jujur aja, awalnya aku mau bikin fic ini buat fandom Naruto dengan ratenya K. Tapi waktu dipikir-pikir lagi ternyata lebih pas kalau ceritanya dijadiin rate M dan dibuat di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Yah, jadi beginilah jadinya. Dan entah kenapa kalau nulis 'Millenne' pasti keingetan 'Millefeuille'… Jadi laper… -w- *gaploked*<strong>

**Pasti semuanya udah tau kan siapa pembunuh Claude? Dari awal aku emang ga niat bikin pembunuhnya jadi misteri. Soalnya di cerita ini yang lebih ditekankan tuh pembunuhannya, bukan misteri pembunuhannya. Dan aku tau belum ada yang bloody di chapter ini, tapi aku janji di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada yang bloodynya! So, be prepared! *tampoled***

**Eh, aku agak bingung waktu nulisin deskrip Claude yang mati keracunan, jadi aku bikin dengan imajinasi aja. Tapi bener ga sih, orang yang mati keracunan sama racun tikus mulutnya jadi berbusa? Kalau ternyata salah, gomen aja yaa… -_-**

**Oh iya! Satu lagi! Aku belum bilang ya, setting cerita ini tuh bukan zaman Victoria. Tapi mungkin sekitar tahun 90an sampai 2000an. Jadi udah ga jadul-jadul amat.**

**Akhir kata nih, boleh minta review?**


	2. In the Afternoon, That Man

.

_**BLACK SOUL**_

_Presented by: __**M**__ochiraito_

"_Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang sempurna tanpaku…" Keluarga yang bahagia adalah yang diinginkan setiap orang. "Atau tanpanya…" Begitu juga dengan seorang anak kecil_

_**Kuroshitsuji**__ belongs to __**Yana Toboso**_

_**WARNING! RATED M FOR BLOODY SCENE! DEATH CHARA!**_

_Bagi yang ga kuat baca Bloody/Gore, mending cepet-cepet klik Back aja deh… *ngancem, jotosed*_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter dua niiiiih!<strong>_

_**Hahahaha… Ha! Aku tahu ini telat banget banget banget... Gomen ne... Dan lagi-lagi aku mau bilang, "GOMENASAI MINNA-SAAAN!" aku udah janji bakal bikin adegan bloody di chapter 2, tapi ternyata ga jadi! Soalnya awalnya kan aku mau bikin *piiiip* dibunuh, tapi ga jadi. Jadilah yang dibunuhnya *piiip* (baca aja di bawah! *gaploked*). Kan rasanya kurang pas anak kecil mana Alois ngebunuh plus nyiksa orang dewasa macam *piiiip*, yah, meskipun aku pengen bikin adegan gitu. Jadilah aku bikin pembunuhan simple kaya di chapter 1.**_

_**Jadi bloody-nya nyusul aja di chapter 3, okeee?**_

_**Happy birthday Alois! Berhubung kemarin ultahnya Alois, jadi ya sekalian aja chapter dua ini aku publish.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**P**reviously on **Black Soul **chapter 1: **I**n** t**he** M**orning**, T**hat** H**ome** T**utor

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Keracunan kopi? Tapi ini benar-benar aneh, kan?"_

"_Mr. Faustus sudah mati, Ciel,"_

"_Ciel, lebih baik kau berhati-hati pada kakakmu."_

"_Tapi Alois tidak mungkin melakukannya, Vincent!"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CHAPTER 2: I**n** t**he** A**fternoon, **T**hat **M**an

.

_Gerbang awal sudah kulewati._

_Dan aku sadar, aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi._

_Ah, lagipula saat itu aku memang tidak ingin kembali._

.

Alois meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Entah kenapa malam ini terasa sangat dingin, jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Anak lelaki itu masih sedikit menggigil walaupun sudah memakai jaket dan sepasang kaus kaki dalam balutan selimutnya. Sepertinya ia akan merasa lebih hangat jika tidur bersama orang tuanya. Jadi, Alois pun menyibak selimutnya perlahan dan menuruni tempat tidurnya yang empuk dengan gerakan perlahan juga.

Dengan hati-hati jari-jari mungil Alois memutar kenop pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya. Kepala Alois yang tertutupi helai-helai pirang melongok ke dalam. Kedua iris _sapphire_nya bergerak-gerak dalam kegelapan, mencoba mencari dua sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Dan ia menemukannya!

Tapi ternyata ia tidak hanya menemukan dua sosok. Melainkan tiga sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sejenak ekspresi Alois mengeras, ia tidak begitu suka dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ma… Pa…." Alois mengguncang-guncang tubuh orang tuanya

"Ada apa, Alois?" tanya Millenne setengah terbangun

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?" tanya Alois sambil memasang ekspresinya yang paling memelas

"Tentu saja sayang… Tapi akan agak sempit karena adikmu juga tidur di sini." Millenne menyibak selimutnya, mengajak Alois meringkuk di dalamnya

Untuk beberapa saat, ekspresi Alois kembali mengeras. Tapi untunglah cahaya di ruangan itu benar-benar tidak memadai. Jadilah Millenne tidak melihat perubahan di wajah anak sulungnya.

"Alois, kau kan sudah besar. Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu sendiri?" tanya Vincent

"Di kamarku dingin, Pa," rajuk Alois

"Tapi di sini sempit, Alois."

"Vincent, jangan begitu," kata Millenne

"Tapi di sini benar-benar sempit, Millenne." sahut Vincent

Mendengar perkataan Vincent, Alois sadar bahwa keberadaannya tidak diinginkan oleh sang ayah. Jadi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Alois langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar tidur orang tuanya.

"Alois!" panggil Millenne, "Vincent, kau itu apa-apaan sih?"

"Sudahlah, Millenne, sekarang kita tidur lagi saja." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Vincent menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya dan akhirnya terdengarlah suara dengkuran halus dari kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu.

.

Di kamarnya, Alois menggigil di dalam balutan selimut tebalnya. Meskipun berlapis-lapis pakaian sudah ia kenakan di balik jaketnya, ditambah dengan sepasang kaus kaki dan sarung tangan yang melekat erat di kedua tangan dan kakinya, Alois tetap tidak bisa mengusir dinginnya malam itu. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk dalam diri Alois, membuat dadanya sesak.

Ia marah. Ia kesal. Ia iri. Ia cemburu.

Ia marah pada ayahnya yang mengusirnya.

Ia kesal pada ibunya yang tidak mengejarnya.

Ia iri pada adiknya yang diperbolehkan tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ia cemburu pada adiknya yang berada di pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan ia merasa begitu kesepian.

Tanpa terasa butir-butir bening yang hangat mulai meleleh dari kedua sudut mata Alois. Ternyata berbagai emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya membuat Alois menangis juga. Akhirnya sulung Phantomhive itu pun tertidur karena capek menangis.

.

"Di film, orang yang wajahnya ditutup bantal bisa mati karena kehabisan nafas." gumam Alois pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa benar, ya?"

Sejenak Alois menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutupi oleh rambut pirang. Akhirnya anak lelaki itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Pasti benar! Soalnya yang waktu itu***** pun benar!"

Alois turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu memakai sweater ungu tuanya. Kemudian ia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil menyusun rencana.

"Tuan Muda?" Tanaka membuka pintu kamar Alois dengan perlahan. Dan _butler_ yang memiliki hobi minum teh itu pun sedikit terkejut mendapati tuan mudanya sudah sepenuhnya bangun. "Tuan Muda Alois, Anda sudah bangun?"

"Tanaka?" pemilik kamar itu melirik ke arah sang _butler_ dengan tatapan sesayu mungkin

"Tuan Muda, Nyonya Millenne sudah memanggil Anda untuk sarapan bersama." Tanaka sedikit membungkuk

"Nanti saja, aku sedang sedikit pusing," Alois merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda Alois?" Tanaka berjalan ke arah tuan mudanya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas dahi tuan mudanya yang tertutup poni pirang. "Suhu tubuh Anda sepertinya normal,"

"Tapi aku pusing, Tanaka," sahut Alois sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya

"Baiklah, saya akan memberi tahu Nyonya," Tanaka mundur dua langkah, kemudian membungkuk untuk terakhir kali dan meninggalkan tuan mudanya sendiri

"Hmm… Selanjutnya apa yang akan kulakukan ya?" tanya Alois pada dirinya sendiri

.

Millenne memasuki kamar bernuansa violet milik anak sulungnya, "Alois, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Mama?" Alois yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya menoleh sedikit ke arah sumber suara

"Tanaka bilang kau tidak enak badan,"

"Hmm," gumam Alois sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kasur

"Sayang, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Millenne

"Hmm,"

"Sayang, hari ini mama harus pergi ke kantor cabang Funtom di Birmingham untuk melanjutkan rapat yang kemarin dilakukan papamu di kantor pusat. Mungkin mama baru akan kembali empat atau mungkin lima hari lagi. Tapi mama janji, mama akan pulang secepatnya." Millenne mengelus pelan kepala anak sulungnya

"Memangnya papa kenapa?" tanya Alois sambil duduk dari posisinya

"Papamu demam," jawab Millenne, "mungkin karena kemarin dia tidak makan malam dan kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dinginnya?"

Alois tercekat, ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian semalam—saat ia diusir oleh sang ayah. Sulung Phantomhive itu langsung melemparkan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur dengan posisi telungkup.

"Mama pergi dulu, ya. Mama sudah minta Hannah membawakan sarapanmu ke sini." Kemudian Millenne pun meninggalkan kamar bernuansa violet itu dan tak lama kemudian Alois bisa melihat ibunya sudah masuk ke limosinnya dari jendela kamarnya.

"Haah… Sepertinya aku harus mengambil makananku sendiri," gumam Alois pada dirinya sendiri

.

Alois masuk ke dapur dengan langkah gontai, mencoba berakting sedang sakit.

"Ah, Tuan Muda! Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda!" maid berambut perak bernama Hannah menyapa tuan mudanya

"Hannah, mana sarapanku?" tanya Alois dengan suara yang dibuat-dibuat lemas

"Baru saja akan saya antarkan ke kamar Anda!" jawab Hannah sambil mengangkat sebuah baki kecil berisi sepiring roti bakar, dua botol kecil selai, dan segelas susu yang masih hangat.

"Aku makan di sini saja," kata Alois

"Apa Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda Alois?" Alois hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukkan singkat

"Hannah, papa masih tidur ya?" tanya Alois sambil mengaduk susu

"Saya rasa sudah bangun, Tuan. Karena tadi Nyonya Millenne membawa bubur ke kamar. Tapi Tuan Vincent memang belum keluar dari kamar," jelas Hannah

"Kalau Ciel mana?" tanya Alois lagi sebelum menyuapkan rotinya yang sudah dilumuri selai jeruk

"Tuan Ciel sedang ada di ruang bermain,"

"Begitu…" gumam Alois

Alois mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu menyantap sarapannya dalam diam.

.

Sinar matahari yang samar-samar menyinari London di tengah musim dingin itu tampaknya membuat suasana hati Vincent bertambah buruk. Ia tidak suka berbaring seharian di dalam kamar, apalagi dengan keadaan kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Jadi apa boleh buat, ia harus mengikuti kata-kata istrinya untuk tetap beristirahat sampai demamnya turun.

Vincent mengganti posisi tidurnya dari terlentang jadi menghadap ke kanan. Sesuatu dalam hatinya begitu gelisah. Entah apa yang membuat firasat kepala Keluarga Phantomhive itu benar-benar tidak enak.

Kedua iris sapphire Vincent menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Beberapa kali ia coba melayang ke dunia mimpi, tapi percuma. Berapa kali pun ia memejamkan mata, ia tetap tak bisa tertidur. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seakan-akan mencoba memberontak keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Haaah… Ada apa ya? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini?" kata Vincent pada dirinya sendiri sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada kirinya

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?" gumam Vincent, "Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku tidur!"

Meskipun berkata seperti itu, Vincent belum juga mencapai dunia mimpinya. Tapi untunglah, di usahanya yang kesekian kali akhirnya pria berambut biru keabuan itu berhasil mencapai dunia mimpinya.

.

Ciel yang sedang menyusun balok-baloknya dikagetkan oleh sang kakak. "Hayoo sedang apa kau, Ciel?" seru Alois sambil menepuk bahu Ciel keras-keras dari belakang

"Kak Alois!" senyum Ciel langsung mengembang begitu melihat sang kakak yang berada di belakangnya

"Mau main salju?" tanya Alois

"Tapi mama bilang kita tidak boleh main di luar, kak…" kata Ciel dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu," Ciel menggeleng, "Lagi pula tadi mama juga bilang kalau Kak Alois sedang sakit."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Hmmm ya sudah, kalau begitu kita main saja di sini!"

"Ehm, selamat pagi," sapa sebuah suara _baritone_ yang pasti dimiliki oleh seorang pria

"Siapa kau?" tanya Alois pada seorang pria muda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Claude, berambut hitam legam dan beriris merah

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis, guru pengganti untuk kedua Tuan Muda Phantomhive. Saya dengar Mr. Claude Faustus mengalami kecelakaan yang tidak menyenangkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Mrs. Phantomhive langsung meminta seorang guru pengganti bagi anak-anaknya, jadi di sinilah sekarang saya berada." jelas pria muda itu dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Yaaah… padahal kupikir bisa bermain seharian…" gumam Alois

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini dengan sedikit tes," Sebastian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Alois dan Ciel. Dan kedua anak bermarga Phantomhive itu pun bergumam sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

.

Bulan menggantung anggun di langit Kota London yang gelap. Malam itu tak ada yang spesial di _Mansion _Phantomhive kecuali sang kepala keluarga yang absen dari meja makan. Jadilah kedua Phantomhive muda yang tersisa memakan hidangan yang ada di hadapan mereka tanpa ditemani orang tua mereka.

Bagi sang kakak, Alois, itu bukanlah masalah besar. Ia justru senang mendapati Vincent masih merasa kurang sehat dan tidak ikut makan malam dengan mereka berdua. Ah, sebenarnya justru Alois lebih tahu alasan apa yang membuat sang ayah tidak bisa berada di meja makan bersamanya dan Ciel saat ini. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat bibir Alois tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

.

_*Flashback*_

"_Papa?" panggil Alois_

_Namun sulung Phantomhive itu hanya mendapat jawaban berupa dengkuran halus dari sang ayah. Alois menyeringai, ini emang saat yang sangat tepat untuknya. Dengan langkah seringan kucing, Alois mengendap-endap mendekati ranjang _king size_ milik sang kepala Keluarga Phantomhive. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan ini._

_Sejenak Alois memerhatikan sosok sang ayah yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Ah begitu miripnya sang ayah dengan Ciel. Rambut biru keabuannya, kulit porselennya, iris _sapphire_nya, bahkan sifat keduanya benar-benar mirip. Dan justru itulah yang membuat kepalan tangan Alois semakin mengeras._

_Kenapa Ciel harus begitu mirip dengan Vincent? Apa karena ia adalah anak kandung Vincent?_

_Kenapa Vincent—ah tidak, semua orang begitu menyayangi Ciel bahkan melebihi dirinya? Apa karena Ciel adalah anak kandung Vincent?_

_Kenapa Vincent tak menginginkan keberadaannya? Apa karena ia bukan anak kandung Vincent?_

_Buku-buku jari Alois memutih akibat kepalan tangannya sendiri. Kedua alis Alois saling bertautan, dan dari kedua iris _sapphire_nya tersirat kemarahan yang menggelegak._

_Ia tidak suka dianaktirikan oleh siapapun, meskipun ia memang bukanlah anak kandung Vincent._

_Ia tidak suka diperlakukan tidak adil. Terutama oleh orang tuanya._

_Masih dengan langkah yang seringan mungkin, Alois berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang besar itu. Dengan gerakan sehati-hati mungkin, ia menarik salah satu bantal. Sejenak Alois memeluk bantal itu erat-erat. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia meletakkan bantal itu tepat di atas wajah sang ayah. Kemudian dengan segenap kekuatannya, Alois menekan bantal itu di wajah Vincent keras-keras._

"_Umph!" suara seruan Vincent teredam oleh bantal yang berada tepat di wajahnya._

_Kedua tangan Vincent pun tak diam, keduanya menggapai-gapai ke udara, mencoba menarik sesuatu yang menghalangi nafasnya. Sayangnya Alois sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, jadi anak berambut pirang itu menekan bantal itu semakin keras dan semakin keras sampai akhirnya perlawanan dari sang ayah pun melemah dan akhirnya kedua tangan sang ayah pun ter__kulai__ di samping tubuhnya yang masih terbaring._

_Seringai terbentuk di bibir tipis anak itu. Dengan hati-hati sulung Phantomhive itu menarik bantal dari wajah sang ayah. Setelah meletakkan bantal di tempat semula, Alois memandang wajah sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive._

"_Maaf ya, papa… Aku hanya kesal melihat papa lebih sayang pada Ciel." Alois mengelus poni yang menutupi dahi sang ayah yang sudah tak bernyawa, "Lagi pula kalau papa boleh mengusirku saat papa tidak menginginkan keberadaanku, maka aku juga boleh mengusir papa dari hidupku saat aku tidak menginginkan keberadaan papa, kan?"_

_Alois terkikik geli saat menatap wajah sang ayah—ah, sepertinya pemandangan itu memang pemandangan yang paling ingin disaksikannya saat ini. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah!_

"_Dah papa, aku pergi dulu ya!" bisik Alois di telinga Vincent sebelum meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya._

_*End of Flashback*_

.

"Kenapa kakak tersenyum seperti itu dari tadi?" Ciel bertanya pada kakaknya

"Apa? Benarkah?" Alois balik bertanya, yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari sang adik.

"Aku hanya mengingat hal yang lucu," jawab Alois sambil memutar-mutar garpunya

"Apa itu?" tanya Ciel setelah menelan potongan ayam panggang yang menjadi menu makan malam

"Bukan apa-apa kok,"

Setelah itu kesunyian kembali menyelimuti ruang makan Keluarga Phantomhive

.

"Tidak boleh, Tuan Muda, Anda harus tidur di kamar Anda sendiri," suara Tanaka menyapu pendengaran Alois

"Tapi aku ingin tidur sama Kak Alois!" sahut suara lain yang dikenali Alois sebagai suara Ciel

"Tidak boleh, Tuan Muda Ciel." kali ini ketegasan terdengar dalam suara _butler_ Keluarga Phantomhive itu

"Harus boleh!" Ciel setengah berteriak

"Maaf Tuan Muda Ciel, tapi ini adalah perintah dari Master Vincent**,"

"Yaaaah…" sahut Ciel

Kemudian terdengarlah suara langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh.

.

"Perintah dari papa?" bisik Alois pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa papa tidak ingin Ciel dekat denganku?"

Alois melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. "Apa papa memang membenciku?"

"Hahaha… sepertinya pilihanku untuk membunuh papa itu benar, ya?"

.

.

.

_Apa kau tahu? Seorang iblis bisa datang dengan berbagai wujud?_

_Bahkan dengan wujud yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya._

_Seperti malaikat, misalnya._

.

.

.

.

**B**lack** S**oul**:** **I**n **t**he **A**fternoon**, T**hat **M**an

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued to

**B**lack **S**oul**:** **I**n **t**he **M**idnight**, T**hat **K**id

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ext **C**hapter…

"_Benar… hanya itu satu-satunya cara…"_

"_Kenapa semua orang lebih menyukaimu?"_

"_Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya perlahan-lahan."_

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Maaf, Ciel…"_

"_Hahahahaha ternyata memang menyenangkan, ya kan, Ciel?"_

* * *

><p><strong>#Note#<strong>

***): Maksud Alois tuh pembunuhan Claude yang idenya dia dapet dari film detektif. Pembunuhan Vincent kali ini juga idenya dia dapet dari film detektif yang sama.**

****): Maksudnya perintah Vincent ke Tanaka waktu Vincent masih hidup. Dan di sini Tanaka (atau yang lain kecuali Alois) sama sekali ga tau kalau Vincent udah mati, yang mereka tahu Vincent hanya lagi istirahat di kamarnya gara-gara demam.**

**Hahaha iya iya, aku tau pembunuhannya ga asik bangeet… Aku janji deh bakal bikin yang lebih bagus di chapter 3 nanti!**

**Ah sudahlah, yang pasti begitu deh.**

**.**

**Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaaa ^w^**


	3. In the Midnight, That Kid

.

_**BLACK SOUL**_

_Presented by: __**M**__ochiraito_

"_Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang sempurna tanpaku…" Keluarga yang bahagia adalah yang diinginkan setiap orang. "Atau tanpanya…" Begitu juga dengan seorang anak kecil_

_**Kuroshitsuji**__ belongs to __**Yana Toboso**_

_**WARNING! RATED M FOR BLOODY SCENE! DEATH CHARA!**_

_Bagi yang ga kuat baca Bloody/Gore, mending cepet-cepet klik Back aja deh… *ngancem, jotosed*_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ini dia chapter tiga!<strong>_

_**Yohoho… Akhirnya datang juga…**_

_**Aku seneng sekaligus bingung nulis chapter ini! **__**Akhirnya **__**chapter jadi juga! Meskipun masih banyak kekurangannya, semoga Readers-san mau maafin aku—hehehe maklum, masih baru nih kalau dalam soal bikin bloody scene!**_

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>reviously on **Black Soul **chapter 2: **I**n** t**he** A**fternoon, **T**hat **M**an

"_Hmm... Selanjutnya apa yang akan kulakukan ya?__"_

"_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini?"_

"_Dah papa, aku pergi dulu ya!"_

"_Maaf Tuan Muda Ciel, tapi ini adalah perintah Master Vincent."_

"_Apa papa memang membenciku?"_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CHAPTER 3: I**n** t**he** M**idnight, **T**hat **K**id

.

Semakin dipejamkan, kedua mata Alois malah terasa semakin ingin terbuka. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, entah karena alasan apa. Anak lelaki itu menarik selimut ungu gelapnya sampai sebahu dan lagi-lagi mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi nihil, usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih mengantuk. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke dapur.

.

Mansion Phantomhive sangat gelap, hanya ada sedikit penerangan yang berasal dari lampu-lampu dinding yang cahayanya kecil. Dengan langkah perlahan, Alois berjalan di sepanjang koridor berlapis karpet merah sambil berpegangan pada dinding yang dicat putih gading.

Sesampainya Alois di dapur, sulung Phantomhive itu pun mengambil segelas air dan langsung meminumnya. Pandangan kedua manik _sapphire_nya terarah ke meja makan panjang yang biasa ia pakai untuk makan bersama-sama dengan keluarganya. Langsung saja pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lalu, ke saat-saat dimana ia, Vincent, dan Millenne masih menjadi keluarga bahagia yang sempurna.

Alois teringat saat ulang tahunnya yang kelima. Ia teringat tumpukan hadiah menjulang tinggi dan semuanya diperuntukkan bagi dirinya. Ia teringat kue ulang tahunnya yang berukuran super besar. Ia teringat pada senyum ramah kedua orang tuanya. Ia teringat hangatnya pelukan sang ibu dan nyamannya gendongan sang ayah. Ia teringat betapa bahagia dirinya dulu.

Ah, seandainya masa-masa seperti itu bisa terulang kembali. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa-masa itu dan tetap berada di sana. Meskipun itu artinya ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Ciel, tapi itu bukanlah masalah baginya.

Ia begitu rindu pelukan hangat ibunya. Ia begitu rindu belaian lembut ayahnya. Ia begitu rindu gendongan nyaman ayahnya. Ia begitu rindu kecupan sayang ibunya. Ia begitu rindu kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

Asalkan bisa tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, ia rela melakukan apapun. Ya, benar! Ia rela melakukan apapun! Apapun! Meskipun itu artinya ia harus melenyapkan keberadaan sang adik.

"Benar… Hanya itu satu-satunya cara…" gumam Alois pada dirinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**BLACK SOUL**_

_Presented by: __**M**__ochi__**r**__aito_

"_Mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang sempurna tanpaku…" Keluarga yang bahagia adalah yang diinginkan setiap orang. "Atau tanpanya…" Begitu juga dengan seorang anak kecil_

_**Kuroshitsuji**__ belongs to __**Yana Toboso**_

_**WARNING! RATED M FOR BLOODY SCENE! DEATH CHARA!**_

_Bagi yang ga kuat baca Bloody/Gore, mending cepet-cepet klik Back aja deh… *ngance__m**__jotosed*_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebilah pisau berkilat di tangan Alois. Sejenak anak lelaki berambut pirang memandangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di pisau mengilat itu. Ia membayangkan sesuatu, ya, sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak bisa berhenti menyeringai.

Apakah yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga anak yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat itu bisa menyeringai bak iblis? Pasti pertanyaan itu akan terlontar dari mulut—atau setidaknya muncul di pikiran seseorang yang melihat Alois saat itu.

Jawabannya cukup sederhana, Ciel. Ya, Ciel-lah jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Alois membayangkan dirinya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya _'menyenangkan'_ dengan Ciel. Sulung Phantomhive itu terkikik geli sambil mengayun-ayunkan pisaunya ke depan sambil membayangkan tubuh Ciel yang ringkih. Ia menghujamkan pisau di tangannya ke tubuh Ciel imajinernya. Ah, rasanya ia benar-benar senang! Sejenak gerakan Alois terhenti, tampaknya anak lelaki itu sedang berpikir.

Apa ia harus membunuh Ciel?

Apa Millenne akan menyayanginya seperti dulu jika tahu ia telah membunuh Ciel?

Apa ia tidak akan menyesal jika sudah membunuh Ciel?

Apa ia bisa membunuh Ciel?

Ya, ia harus membunuh Ciel.

Kalau soal menyesal, ia yakin tidak akan. Asalkan bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Millenne, ia yakin ia tidak akan menyesal. Alois menganggukkan kepalanya yang tertutup helai-helai pirang dan menyelinap keluar dari dapur setelah mengambil segulung lakban di atas konter.

.

Suasana mansion itu begitu sunyi, yang terdengar hanya desau angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela serta suara langkah-langkah kecil yang semakin mendekat ke kamar anak bungsu pasangan Vincent dan Millenne Phantomhive. Tangan kiri Alois menggenggam gagang pisau yang terbuat dari kayu erat-erat. Jantungnya bergemuruh, kakinya tidak berhenti melangkah, telinganya mendengarkan setiap bunyi yang mampu ditangkap gendang telinganya.

Setelah rasanya bertahun-tahun, sang sulung Phantomhive pun mencapai kamar sang bungsu Phantomhive. Cahaya tampak berusaha keluar dari kamar itu melalui sela-sela pintu. Ia tahu Ciel memang tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Alois memutar knop pintu kamar Ciel. Mencoba tak membuat suara, ia membuka kamar adiknya dan menyelinap masuk ke sana.

Sesosok anak lelaki berparas manis tengah tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya di balik selimut berwarna biru tua. Kedua irisnya yang sewarna _sapphire_ kini tak tampak karena tertutup oleh kulit kelopak matanya yang seputih porselen. Sang kakak, Alois, berdecak. Betapa sempurnanya adiknya ini. Begitu mungil, begitu manis, begitu memesona. Bahkan seakan-akan ia bukanlah manusia, melainkan sebuah boneka porselen yang dibut sempurna seperti manusia.

Tapi justru karena itulah Alois semakin mempererat genggamannya pada gagang pisau yang berada di tangannya. "Kenapa semua orang lebih menyukaimu?" bisik Alois

Perlahan, tangan mungil anak berambut pirang itu mengelus helai-helai biru tua yang menutupi kepala sang adik. Sekilas pemandangan itu hanya akan tampak seperti seorang kakak yang sedang menjaga adik tersayangnya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Namun perkiraan seperti itu akan segera lenyap begitu melihat ekspresi yang ditampakkan oleh sang kakak. Di matanya yang sebiru langit terpancar warna kelam dari dendam yang ada di hatinya dan di bibirnya tampak sebuah seringai yang lebih pantas dimiliki oleh seorang iblis tanpa hati.

Alois mengeluarkan gulungan lakban hitam yang tadi sempat ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati mengambil sepotong kecil lakban yang dengan segera ia tempelkan menutupi kedua bibir merah muda Ciel. Kaget, Ciel pun sontak membuka kedua _sapphire_nya.

"Hai, Ciel!" sapa Alois dengan nada riang khasnya. Terdengar Ciel mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, namun kata-katanya lenyap tertelan mulutnya yang sudah tertutup lakban.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, adikku sayang..." Alois memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhirnya

Ciel menggerakkan tangannya ke arah sang kakak. Namun sepertinya gerakan itu sudah lebih dahulu diprediksi oleh Alois sehingga anak lelaki pirang itu bisa dengan mudahnya menangkap tangan kurus adiknya. "Jangan bersikap kasar pada kakakmu sendiri, Ciel... Tampaknya kau sudah jadi anak yang nakal ya?" Refleks, Ciel menggeleng

"Kau tahu kan, kalau anak nakal harus dihukum?" Alois mengeluarkan pisau yang tadi sempat ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Bilahnya berkilat terkena cahaya bulan yang remang-remang. Melihat kilatan itu, bulu kuduk Ciel meremang. Ini bukan main-main, kakaknya serius! Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Ciel kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Seakan-akan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Menurutmu darimana aku harus memulai hukuman untukmu?" tanya Alois sebelum menjilat bilah pisau itu. Kedua _sapphire_ Ciel hanya menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Bagaimana kalau matamu saja?" dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Alois mengarahkan ujung bilah pisau itu ke depan mata kanan Ciel, "Banyak orang bilang matamu itu indah seperti _sapphire_. Padahal kurasa lebih indah mataku dibandingkan dengan matamu!" Tiba-tiba Alois menjatuhkan pisaunya ke tempat tidur Ciel.

"Sepertinya akan lebih asik kalau tanpa pisau, ya kan Ciel?" bibir tipis Alois menyunggingkan seringai lebar yang semakin membuat Ciel ngeri.

Tanpa basa-basi Alois langsung menusukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke mata kanan Ciel. Ia membuat gerakan memutar yang berulang-ulang di dalam rongga mata adiknya. "Mmmmpmh..." jeritan Ciel teredam oleh lakban yang masih setia tertempel di bibirnya. Darah sudah membuat sungai di pipi pualam Ciel, lalu perlahan mengalir ke dagunya dan berakhir menetes ke selimut serta sprei kasur bungsu Phantomhive itu. Alois menusukkan kedua jarinya lebih dalam dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahahahahahaha ini menyenangkan!" Setelah menusukkan jarinya ke rongga mata Ciel, akhirnya ia berhenti.

"Bagaimana hukumanku, Ciel?"

"Ugh..." Ciel menutupi mata kanannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Alois memegang dagu Ciel dan memaksa adiknya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tatap mata orang yang sedang berbicara padamu, Ciel!" Sedangkan Ciel hanya meringis menanggapinya, "Sekarang kau benar-benar anak nakal Ciel..."

"Kenapa semua orang lebih menyukaimu?" Alois mengambil pisau yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas selimut tebal milik adiknya, "Apa hukumanmu masih kurang?" Ciel berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya, namun entah kekuatan apa yang menahan persendiannya. Akhirnya yang dilakukan Ciel hanya diam sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut.

"Diam artinya iya," Alois kembali mengembangkan seringaian iblisnya, "Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya perlahan-lahan."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Alois menyayat kulit tangan Ciel yang seputih pualam, membuat likuid merah pekat meluncur turun dari luka yang ia buat. "Hhmpppph!" Belum puas, Alois kembali menyayat tangan adik tersayangnya, kali ini di bagian tangan yang lain. Jeritan tertahan kembali keluar dari mulut Ciel.

_Sapphire_ pucat Alois menangkap jemari Ciel yang mungil. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, anak lelaki yang tampaknya telah kehilangan akal sehatnya ini langsung memotong telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan adiknya yang disusul dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kiri. "HHMPPPH!" Aroma darah semakin menguar di kamar mewah yang didominasi warna biru tua itu. Tampaknya justru aroma darah malah membuat Alois semakin bersemangat akan aksinya.

Sang kakak mendorong adiknya dengan kasar ke lantai berlapis karpet beludru biru tua. "Ugh!" Alois sudah menulikan telinganya dari rintihan kesakitan sang adik. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Ciel yang empuk dan berjalan menuju adiknya yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di karpet. Sepasang _sapphire_ pucat Alois bertemu dengan sebelah _sapphire_ Ciel. Kini wajah adiknya yang manis itu tengah penuh kesakitan.

"Kalau kau hanya diam sih tidak akan seru. Pasti kau juga ingin menikmati permainan ini kan, Ciel?" Alois terkikik. Ciel mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun terlambat, Alois sudah keburu mencabut lakban yang tadinya menempel erat di bibirnya dengan kasar. "Akh!" Kini darah segar terlihat di sudut bibir Ciel. Tampaknya bungsu Phantomhive itu tadi menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras saat ia menahan sakit akibat perlakuan kakaknya.

"Selanjutnya apa kau punya ide, Ciel?" tanya Alois dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Kenapa... kak...?" lirih Ciel, bulir air mata tampak di sudut mata kirinya

Alois memainkan pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah adiknya, "Hmm sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan... Tapi kalau kau memang ingin tahu, biar kujelaskan..." Dengan gerakan cepat Alois menghampiri tubuh adiknya dan menggoreskan ujung bilah pisaunya pada pipi kiri Ciel, "Aku membencimu,"

Tubuh Ciel tampak semakin gemetar. Ia bisa melihat sinar kelam yang dipancarkan sulung Phantomhive itu. Alois menarik piyama yang dikenakan Ciel sehingga tubuh mungil adiknya terlihat jelas. Kemudian ia memainkan pisau yang sudah berlumur darah itu di perut Ciel tanpa mengenainya, "Pertama kau mengambil seluruh pelayan dan Mr. Faustus," sebuah goresan tak begitu dalam ditorehkan Alois, "Aaah!"

"Lalu kau merampas papa," goresan lain kembali ditorehkan, kali ini lebih dalam, "Aaaaah!"

"Terakhir kau mencuri mama," kali ini goresan berganti menjadi hujaman keras, "AAAAAAAAAAH!" darah pun sudah mengotori kulit wajah Alois yang juga seputih pualam.

"Menurutmu, apa alasanku itu cukup untuk membencimu?" anak berambut pirang pucat itu menarik pisaunya dari perut adiknya. Sang adik, Ciel, sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya merintih menahan rasa sakit yang terus menderanya dan kini bahkan bertambah.

Perlahan Alois menjilat bilah pisaunya yang kini berwarna merah pekat, "Kenapa, Ciel sayang? Kau kesakitan ya?" Air mata yang keluar dari mata kiri Ciel tampak sudah bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari luka goresan di pipi kirinya. Kedua telinga Alois dapat mendengar isakan dari tenggorokan anak berambut biru tua itu.

"Kurasa ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan sakit yang kurasakan, adikku sayang..." Alois mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. Sang sulung Phantomhive terus membuat luka-luka baru di perut bungsu Phantomhive. Kemudian tanpa ampun membuat luka goresan besar di bagian paha kanan sang adik. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nafas Ciel mulai terengah-engah. Tubuh mungilnya sudah tidak mampu menahan seluruh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Sepertinya ia bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan alat-alat geraknya. Rasanya syaraf-syarafnya sudah melupakan cara kerjanya yang bisa diingat saraf-sarafnya hanyalah bagaimana menghantarkan seluruh rasa sakit yang menerjang Ciel bagai gelombang ke otak anak itu.

Alois bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap ke bawah, ke arah tubuh adiknya yang sudah bermandikan darahnya sendiri. Tampaknya _sapphire_ pucat Alois cukup puas menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Maaf, Ciel..." bisik anak lelaki itu, untuk sesaat tersirat kesedihan dalam tatapan _sapphire_ pucatnya

Sang pemilik nama hanya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan lemah. Jujur, bahkan untuk menarik nafas pun Ciel harus berjuang keras. Bayangkan saja betapa banyak energi yang dibutuhkan Ciel untuk merespon permintaan maaf sang kakak dengan kata-kata? Lagi pula sang bungsu Phantomhive itu tak mengerti maksud dari permintaan maaf sang kakak. Bukankah Alois membenci Ciel? Bukankah karena kebencian itu ia lakukan semua ini pada Ciel? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia meminta maaf dengan tatapan sendu?

"Ukh..." Ciel mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya, namun tak jadi karena rasa sakit yang langsung menusuknya

"Ah, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Sepertinya aku membuat adik tercintaku ini bertambah kesakitan, ya?" kali ini sinar mata Alois kembali ke semula. Dan pisau milik anak lelaki itu pun kembali membuat jalur-jalurnya sendiri di tubuh Ciel.

"Ka...kak..." entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Ciel berbisik memanggil kakaknya

Gerakan tangan Alois berhenti. Detik selanjutnya _sapphire_ milik kedua anak itu bertemu. Ciel tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tepatnya tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan tetesan air matanya terus jatuh. Alois pun sama, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak bisa dengan muda ditebak. Tampaknya berbagai emosi sedang bergejolak di hatinya. Tak lama, sebuah senyuman lebar kembali terbentuk di bibir tipisnya.

"Selamat tidur, Ciel sayang..." sebelah _sapphire_ Ciel terbelalak kaget.

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi ialah darah yang bermuncratan mengenai kulit putih dan rambut pirang pucat Alois. Besi dingin itu sudah menancap kuat di jantung anak lelaki berambut biru tua itu. Terdengar rintihan kecil di telinga Alois sebelum akhirnya tak terdengar suara apapun lagi. Bahkan suara angin malam pun tampaknya enggan untuk mengusik ketenangan kamar bernuansa biru tua itu. "Hahahahaha ternyata memang menyenangkan, ya kan, Ciel?" Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Alois kembali berdiri dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Yang ia lihat adalah warna biru tua. Selimut biru tua, tirai biru tua, dinding biru tua, karpet biru tua, semuanya serba biru tua. Termasuk rambut anak lelaki yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa di atas karpet. Ah! Akhirnya ia menemukan warna lain di matanya. Warna merah darah yang menggenang, bahkan sampai di kakinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil Alois menjatuhkan pisau yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut di samping jasad sang adik. Kedua tangannya yang kini sudah berlumur darah merah pekat mengacak rambut pirangnya sendiri, "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" bisiknya. Kini ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan nanar, berbeda dengan tadi. "Apa mama akan menyayangiku jika tahu apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf, mama..." air mata sudah meluncur bebas di pipi putih Alois yang sudah ternoda darah, "Alois bukan anak yang baik..."

Perlahan anak lelaki itu berjalan limbung ke jendela kamar Ciel yang cukup besar. Ia menyibak tirainya yang memang sejak awal tak menutupi keseluruhan jendela. Setelah berhasil membuka jendela besar itu, ia memanjat kusennya. _Sapphire_nya menatap tubuh adiknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di karpet. "Kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi, adikku sayang..."

Tubuh mungil anak lelaki berambut pirang itu pun terjun bebas bersama dengan angin malam.

.

Tajuk-tajuk koran sibuk menyerukan pembunuhan atas keluarga Phantomhive. Seluruhnya bertanya-tanya apa gerangan penyebab pembunuhan itu. Para pelayan Phantomhive hanya bisa menggeleng ketika dimintai keterangan oleh para penyidik dari kepolisian setempat maupun oleh para wartawan. Millenne sendiri sibuk mengurung diri di ruangan kerja mendiang suaminya sambil menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang di atas meja kerja sang suami.

Ia mengelus wajah kedua anaknya yang sedang tersenyum manis dalam foto itu. Ciel berada dalam pangkuannya dan Alois berada dalam pangkuan Vincent. Wanita itu berharap ia bisa kembali lagi ke masa-masa di mana mereka masih sebuah keluarga utuh. Setetes air mata jatuh di atas kaca yang menutupi foto itu, kemudian disusul oleh tetesan-tetesan selanjutnya.

Millenne tahu, menurut hasil penyelidikan polisi, orang yang telah membunuh suami dan anak bungsunya tak lain adalah anak sulungnya sendiri, Alois. Sebagian dari hatinya memercayai hasil penyelidikan polisi karena memang terdapat beberapa bukti, namun sebagian hatinya yang lain sama sekali enggan memercayainya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa anaknya sendiri tega membunuh ayah dan adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Alois? Apa kau benci pada ibumu?" lirih wanita itu

.

.

.

_Apa kau tahu? Seorang iblis bisa datang dengan berbagai wujud?_

_Bahkan dengan wujud yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya._

_Seperti malaikat, misalnya._

.

.

.

.

**B**lack **S**oul: **I**n **t**he **M**idnight, **T**hat **K**id

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! It's the end! *ditabok Readers-san karena update lama* Akhirnya setelah perjuangan mati-matian bikin chapter ini, fanfic ini selesai juga!<strong>

**Hahahaha kayaknya aku harus banyak minta maaf nih sama Readers-san karena udah update super lamaaaa... Semoga chapter ini bisa menebus kekesalannya Readers-san, ne?**

**Aku inget banget waktu pertama kali bikin fanfic ini tuh waktu aku masih kelas 9 dan lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama UN plus US. Dan sekarang fanficnya baru tamat, padahal aku udah kelas 10 dan udah ga sibuk sama UTS dan UAS. Parah banget ya? Hahaha *tawa garing***

**Ettoo arigatou buat Readers-san dan Reviewers-san; ****fuyugami ryo**-san**, Pichipichi-pit**-san**, **Rendezvous****-san****, ****to**** Ms Shalala Bum Bum****-san


End file.
